homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Shauna Bradley
'''Shauna Bradley '''is the long lost daughter of Ailsa Hogan and the adoptive daughter of Bill and Margaret Bradley. She's the stepdaughter of Alf Stewart and the half-brother of Duncan Stewart. She's also the stepsister of Alf's daughter, Roo Stewart and the girlfriend of Jude Lawson. Backstory When Shauna's mother, Ailsa became pregnant while in prison, Ailsa later gives birth to Shauna and asks Kate O'Connor to raise her, but Kate decided that her sister, Margaret and her husband, Bill should adopt her instead. Storylines Shauna arrives in Summer Bay and applies for a permanent lifesaver job. Vinnie Patterson conducts the interview and he hires Shauna because she is attractive. However, she also turns out to be good at the job. Adam Cameron flirts with Shauna and suggests she move into the spare room at the place he is staying. Shortly after she moves in, Shauna finds someone is stealing her clothes and watching her. She suspects Adam and the new high school teacher, Harry, until the culprit is revealed to be her old flatmate, Jillian Williams. Shauna develops feelings for Harry and they begin dating. When Christian, a hitman, is sent after Harry, he reveals that he is a research scientist in witness protection. Christian takes Shauna hostage, but she and Harry manage to overcome him. Harry's ex-fiancée, Alison, arrives in the Bay and declares her intention to get Harry back. Shauna refuses to fight Alison for Harry and he ultimately decides to stay with her. Shauna asks Harry to move out of the share house when he humiliates her during a self-defence demonstration and she invites Sally Fletcher and Leah Patterson-Baker to move in. Shauna's aunt Kate comes to stay, followed by her mother, Margaret. Shauna asks why there are no baby pictures of her and Margaret confesses that she adopted her. Knowing that Kate knew Ailsa Stewart, Shauna realises Ailsa is her biological mother. Ailsa admits that she fell pregnant with Shauna in prison and gave her to Kate to raise, but Kate agreed to let Margaret and her husband adopt her instead. Shauna eventually bonds with Ailsa and her brother, Duncan. Harry and Shauna break up and she begins an affair with Gavin Campbell. When Gavin's wife, Alicia is found dead, both Shauna and Gavin suspect each other of killing her. Before they can make up, a landslide buries the Stewart house. Gavin helps rescue Shauna, Ailsa, Duncan and Jade Sutherland , but he dies when the house is destroyed. While out running one day, Shauna collapses. She is diagnosed with a heart condition that requires her to have a pacemaker fitted. Ailsa dies of a heart attack and Shauna is grateful for the time they spent together. Shauna begins a relationship with Jude Lawson and works hard to bond with his brother, Noah. While Alf lets Shauna stay on the life saving team, he forbids her to take part in any rescues due to her heart condition. She eventually resigns and decides to take up teaching. Shauna is stalked by Kane Phillips and kidnapped by his brother, Scott. Kane realises Scott intends to kill Shauna and he unties her. Jude asks Shauna to move in with him, but she asks him to marry her instead. Shauna develops feelings for Flynn Saunders and she tries to make a move on him. However, Flynn is not interested. Jude becomes angry with Shauna and she decides to take a job in Melbourne. A year later, Shauna returns to the Bay to take care of Alf after he suffers a heart attack. Although Jude is dating Charlotte Adams, he and Shauna realise they still have feelings for each other and get back together, before departing for Melbourne.